The present disclosure generally relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly, to an array substrate and a display device.
In at least some known systems, a current-driving pixel circuit receives a data current outputted by a current source in a data driving circuit to write in a gray scale value. The data current is larger when a larger gray scale value is written in, and the data current is smaller when a smaller gray scale value is written in. In an actual product, it is inevitable to avoid parasitic capacitors formed between data lines for transmitting the foregoing data current and other conductor structures, and the parasitic capacitors may have a great impact on the small data current in the process of writing in a smaller gray scale value. To reduce the impact of the parasitic capacitors of the data lines on the small data current, in the prior art, the data current is generally amplified proportionally by means of pixel circuit design. However, it is required to strictly guarantee a strict amplification scale in this manner, thus the technological requirements it is very high. Furthermore, there is limitation to amplify a data current with a very small original value. Therefore, it is still impossible to thoroughly solve the problem that a small data current in the process of writing in a small gray scale value is susceptible to parasitic capacitors.